


The Undertaker's Son

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Car Accidents, Character Death, Confessions, Craig-centric, Crushes, Death, Divorce, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Ghost Tweek Tweak, Horror, M/M, Organs, POV Third Person Omniscient, Romance, Sad Craig Tucker, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt, Wakes & Funerals, ghost - Freeform, undertaker Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: For the undertaker's oldest son, he always thought he'd spend the rest of his life working with dead bodies and planning funerals. Never in his life would he thought he could fall in love with someone.





	The Undertaker's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I bring you a new story. This time with Undertaker Craig again, mostly because I cannot get that Crypt TV video out of my head, so...might as well make a new one. This time with Craig falling in love first and blah blah blah, cliches, blah blah blah, you get the idea :3
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy the story!

For most kids, their fathers were either doctors, carpenters, teachers, policemen, businessmen, even mailmen. However, for the two young Tucker kids, their father was a mortician, and as a mortician, or at least in his way, he believed that teaching your kids on how to do a mortician's job as early as possible was the right thing to do.

"Now, Mrs. Benwick wants her husband's lungs, heart, and kidney's out since he's an organ donor, so we'll have to remove that."

"What about the brain?" A young boy asked.

"Right, also the brain. Good eye, son," the mortician father began cutting up the dead corpse in front of his two children, of course, both of them being young, both flinched from seeing the body being cut open.

"Ew," the youngest Tucker, a little girl, exclaimed. She looked ready to throw up in disgust as she held onto her pony doll tightly.

"I know it looks bad, honey, but trust me, you'll get use to it," the mortician father said.

"Cool..." The young boy said when he got to see the corpse's ribs and insides.

"Alright, now you must be very careful when removing the ribs, we do want to keep Mr. Benwick here looking like he did before we cut him open, so be very careful when removing any bones and organs," the mortician father said.

"Yes dad," both of his children said, watching carefully as their father removed the ribs and began putting his hand inside, grabbing a few of the corpse's organs before putting them to the side, he then proceeded to put his hand back inside the corpse, repeating the process over and over till he was done.

"Ew," The youngest Tucker made a face as she looked ready to gag at the squishing noises.

"...." The oldest Tucker simply stood next to his younger sister, paying close attention, and though he did seem interested, he also looked quite uncomfortable at the sight.

"Now, once you're done removing the listed organs, it's time to put Mr. Benwick back together, so you're going to need to-"

"Thomas Tucker!" A loud and angry voice of a woman suddenly caused the three Tuckers to jump in surprise. The mortician father slowly turned his head in fear, only to see his angry wife at the top of the stairs, glaring at him. "How many times have I told you to not show our kids a dead body!? They are way too young for that!" Mrs. Tucker exclaimed as she walked over, picked up her daughter, and took her son's hand.

"Laura, I was just showing the kids how things are done, after all, one of these days, they're going to be mortician's like me."

"We've talked about this, Thomas. Just because you inherited your father's funeral home, doesn't automatically mean we all want to take over it. So stop trying to influence our kids with all...of this...gross...dead corpse nonsense, and just do your job. Mrs. Benwick isn't paying us to teach our children the ways of being an undertaker," Mrs. Tucker said, "now come on kids, you both are too young to be seeing this," Mrs. Tucker began tugging at her son's hand, forcing him to follow.

"But mom, I want to see," The boy said.

"Craig, trust me, you do not," Mrs. Tucker sighed, "god...I sometimes wonder why I married that man," Mrs. Tucker sighed before taking her kids back upstairs, leaving Mr. Tucker to get back to work.

"Don't listen to her kids, you're never too young to be a mortician, you just need to learn the basics!" Mr. Tucker exclaimed.

Mrs. Tucker closed the door to the basement, taking her kids towards the kitchen, "don't listen to him you two, you can be whoever you want to be when you're all grown up, you both don't need to be a mortician like your father," Mrs. Tucker said.

"But...what if I want to be a mortician?" Craig asked.

"Oh god, don't tell me your father got that nonsense in your head," Mrs. Tucker sighed. She looked down at her ten year old son, making a bit of a distressed face, but eventually smiling, "well...if you really want to, you can."

Craig smiled, "thanks, mom."

"...Just know...you'll face a lot of problems if you do choose to be a mortician, especially when it comes to finding someone to love."

"What do you mean?" Craig asked.

"....Don't worry about it," Mrs. Tucker smiled.

Of course, as time goes on for young little Craig Tucker, he'll soon realized what his mother's words meant, especially when it came to the family and such.

* * *

It was the hardest thing for an eleven year old to hear. Knowing that both of your parents were getting a divorce and would no longer be together, well, Craig was shocked, angry, heartbroken, and couldn't help but wonder if it was all his fault for the divorce.

"But why?" Craig asked, he was holding his little sister in his arm, who was currently crying and getting angry at their parents.

"I know this is hard...for the both of you...but...your father and I just....don't see eye to eye anymore," Mrs. Tucker said. This only caused Craig's sister to cry harder.

"Tricia..."

"I don't like this! I don't want to have to choose between you!" Tricia cried louder, clutching onto her older brother's jacket.

"I know dear, I know...but...that's just how things are. Just because your father and I aren't together doesn't mean we'll love you two any less. You'll both still have us in your lives...just not...at the same time," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Well who are we suppose to stay with then?" Craig asked, trying his best to hold back his own tears.

"That's up to you, son. You can live with your mother, or you can stay with me. You kids decide, and whoever you choose to stay...well...you'll see the other parent every weekend," Mr. Tucker said.

"Nnnngggg!" Tricia cried harder before she stood up and ran upstairs to her room.

"Tricia!" Craig's mother stood up, going after her daughter, "Thomas, you stay here with Craig, I'm going to check with Tricia."

"Good idea," Mr. Tucker sighed.

Once Craig's mother left, it was just the two Tucker men in the living room. Craig just sat there, not sure what to say, he wanted to cry, but no tears would come out, he wanted to scream, but he didn't feel like screaming, he wanted to do something, but just couldn't. He just sat there, contemplating everything.

"I know it's hard son, but your mother and I....we still care about each other-"

"Then why are you not going to be together anymore?" Craig asked.

".....That's just...we care about each other, but...we don't love each other like we use to. Things don't always stay the same, and most of the time...we just have to accept it and move on."

"I don't want to move on," Craig pouted.

"I know kid, but that's just part of life," Craig's father said.

"....Fine...then...then....I want to stay with you," Craig said.

Craig's father smiled, but shook his head, "nah...you don't want to stay with me, trust me. You should stay with your mother and sister, I know that your sister will choose to stay with your mother, and I don't want to see you two split up like that. Siblings gotta stick together."

"But...what about you? Aren't you going to be lonely here?" Craig asked.

Craig's father smiled sadly, "a little...but you know something son...I'm never alone, for....I have all these corpses with me, they'll keep me company."

"....That's a bit...morbid...don't you think?" Craig asked.

"Gosh, you sound just like your mother," Craig's father chuckled, "I know it seems weird, but as a mortician...when you got nobody around, well...you got a couple of bodies waiting for you at home."

"I don't get it," Craig said.

Craig's father chuckled, "it's hard to get, but maybe one day you'll know what I mean," Craig's father patted his son's head, "now promise me, Craig. You stay with your mother and keep an eye on her and your sister. I'll be fine, just grow up and be whatever you want to be, just like your mother wanted, but hey....if you really want to be a mortician, come on by the funeral home, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"....Okay dad....okay," Craig looked down. Craig stood up before rushing towards his father and hugging him, Craig's father hugged him back, he smiled sadly when he could feel tears staining his shirt.

"Are you crying?"

".....Yes," Craig said, tears in his eyes as he wept.

"....It's okay to cry, so go ahead and cry, son," Craig's dad whispered as he patted his son's back.

That's just what Craig did, he kept crying until it was time to leave the funeral home.

For most of Craig's childhood, he spent the rest of his days with his mother and sister, only seeing his father during the weekends. At first, it was tolerable, even if Craig thought having two homes was a bit weird for the boy, be he managed to get use to all the changes in his life. However, as Craig got older, he noticed the changes with his father. For one, his father has become more of a drinker these days, drinking in the morning, in the afternoons, even when he's working.

Craig's father seemed to have become depressed after the divorce, not being able to do his job properly, and usually having to get someone else to do his job or at least, tell his clients to find another place to do the job. Craig has never seen his father so sad before, and wished he could do something to help.

Of course, Craig was still a young boy, who didn't know how to help his father, who didn't know what his father was dealing with. So of course, when Craig and his sister came to visit him on their weekend, they were surprised to find their father, dead in the kitchen.

The sight was so horrible for the two young children, that they froze, began crying, and screamed, all while their mother called 9-1-1 for help.

Mr. Tucker, the town's local mortician, died that early Saturday morning.

* * *

After Craig's father died, he, his sister, and mother decided it would be best to take over the funeral home, and though Craig's mother would not actually be the one to handle the bodies, she decided to hire someone to do it, she would be the one to run the ceremony and talk with clients. Tricia's job was to help with any decorations for the funeral, and for Craig, well...since the news of what happened to his father was still fresh in his mind, he would be cooped up in his room, not coming out, even with his mother insisting that he at least show respect towards any clients.

Craig was sad, he missed his father everyday, and though he'll admit that his father wasn't the best dad in the world, he was still a dad to Craig. So the thought of his father now gone, and no longer in the world, well...Craig barely left his room, barely ate anything, and if it weren't for his mother insisting, he would have stopped going to school entirely.

"Craig, your sister and I will be going to town to pick up some flowers, Mr. Morg will be here, watching you and doing some work, so please, don't bug him unless it's important, and be nice to Mr. Morg," Craig's mother said.

"I still don't see why you hired that old guy to take dad's job," Craig sighed.

"Craig, since I decided to take over the funeral home, as requested by your father, I need to hire Mr. Morg. Heavens would I ever let you or your sister touch a dead body."

"Then why can't you do it? I know you use to help dad with preparing the bodies," Craig said.

"Once. I use to help your father once. He did teach me how to do it, but I always closed my eyes when he gets to the more...squeamish parts," Craig's mother said.

"Still don't see why we hired that old fart," Craig pouted.

"Craig, be nice. Mr. Morg was kind enough to help us, take care of of you and you sister while I'm busy, and is quite a nice man. So don't be rude to him while I'm gone, okay?"

"Fine...I'll just stay here," Craig sighed.

Craig's mother sighed, "you know your father wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Yeah well...dad is dead, so who cares?"

"....." Craig's mother didn't say anything, deciding to leave her son alone, "I'll be back soon, Craig." She closed the door and left.

After about thirty minutes since Craig's mother left, Craig's stomach began growling, indicating that he was hungry. Sighing since he had to get up, Craig left his room and headed downstairs to get a bite to eat before he returns to his room.

However, when Craig walked by the basement door, he stopped when he hears music. Craig stared at the door, confused, he opened the door, the music getting louder, he walked downstairs to see what was going on. Once Craig stood at the foot of the stairs, he saw Mr. Morg doing his work. A cigarette between his lips, music blaring from the radio to his left, and his back turned towards Craig.

Craig noticed the old man dancing to the music, though from what Craig can tell, the song seemed to be one of those old opera songs he would hear on TV, he wasn't sure how anyone could really dance to that.

Curious, Craig stepped closer to see what Mr. Morg was doing, but his foot accidentally hit one of the boxes that were around, causing the old man to stop and turn around, seeing little Craig watching him.

"Ah, little Tucker boy, what brings you here?" Mr. Morg asked as he walked over towards the radio and turned down the volume.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on you, mister," Craig said.

"No worries, dear boy. Your father and I were good friends, and as the son of Mr. Tucker, you are okay in my book," Mr. Morg smiled, he turned around, grabbing a pair of large scissors from the table, "even if young Tucker boy does call this old man an old fart."

Craig paled, "I-I'm sorry," Craig apologized, feeling embarrassed that Mr. Morg knew what Craig called him.

"It's fine, I am old," Mr. Morg chuckled, "and I'll admit...whenever I eat the retched beans, I do get a bit...farty," Mr. Morg full on laughed at his little joke.

Craig stood there, confused, but he didn't feel scared anymore, and decided to walk over to see what Mr. Morg was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Well I am preparing our dead friend here for his big day in a few days. I first must cut open his chest, to get to his heart, it must be removed you know?"

"I know that," Craig smiled, "does that mean he's an organ donor?"

"Oh? You know of that, dear Tucker boy?"

"I do," Craig said, "dad told me a lot of stuff when he was around," Craig said.

"Of course, leave it to your father to teach his own children all about what it takes to be an undertaker," Mr. Morg chuckled. Mr. Morg continued to cut open the corpse's chest, he then began removing the ribs. Craig simply stood there, watching him, though it was a bit hard since the table was much taller than him. Mr. Morg noticed how Craig wanted to see, so he smiled before he asked, "do you want to see, dear boy?"

"I won't get in the way?" Craig asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, I don't mind having an audience watching," Mr. Morg smiled.

Craig smiled before pulling up a chair from the corner of the room and climbing on it to get a better view. He watched Mr. Morg do his work, taking note of what he's doing and everything. "Careful when removing the heart, we want him to look exactly how he did before you cut him open," Craig said.

"Oh? Here I thought I was the undertaker here," Mr. Morg chuckled.

Craig blushed, "sorry."

"No need to be sorry, dear boy. It's quite nice to see a young boy like yourself taking an interest in the work of an undertaker," Mr. Morg chuckled. Craig smiled and continued to watch on. "....Say....why don't you help me?"

"R-really?" Craig asked.

"Yes, I could always use a little assistant," Mr. Morg said.

"I don't know...my mom doesn't really like it when I'm in here with dead bodies," Craig said.

"Well your mother isn't here...and we can keep this our little secret," Mr. Morg smiled.

".....Well....okay," Craig smiled.

"Excellent, go put on one of the spare aprons, wash your hands, and put on those gloves over there," Mr. Morg instructed.

"Yes sir," Craig said as he hopped down the chair and began doing as Mr. Morg said. After Craig got dressed, he returned to the table and began helping Mr. Morg with the body.

"Alright, now...I'm going to need you to lift our friend's head a bit...just like that," Mr. Morg smiled.

"Got it," Craig smiled.

They got to work, happily working and preparing the body, just like how Craig's father use to do it, even if this was the first time he would actually be interacting with the body instead of simply observing like he use to.

For the first time since Craig's father died, Craig felt motivated to do something, even if that little motivation was digging inside corpse's body and the sewing it back together. It was as if Craig's father was around, teaching him the ways of being an undertaker.

Craig felt like himself again.

* * *

Craig's mother knew, Craig knew that his mother knew, and Tricia wasn't sure what was happening, for she would rather play makeup that notice the little argument between her brother and mother.

"Absolutely not," Craig's mother said.

"But mom, now that Mr. Morg is gone, I know you can't afford to hire a new undertaker, so let me do it," Craig begged his mother.

"Absolutely not. I know that Mr. Morg has been teaching you everything there is to being an undertaker while I'm not around, but now that Mr. Morg has...sadly passed away, may he rest in peace, you are not taking his place."

"So then what? You're going to hire a new guy?"

"....I'll see if I can hire someone," Craig's mother said.

"More like you're going to go around, hoping and praying that someone will do the job with how much you're paying. Face it, unless you want to starve for a few weeks, I suggest you just let me do! I know what it takes to be an undertaker, I know what to do, mom!"

"Craig, you're only thirteen, you're not even old enough to drive! So do you really expect me to let you touch dead bodies?" Craig's mother asked.

"No...I expect you to support me on my decision on what I want to do with my life," Craig said, "you said that I can choose whatever career I wanted."

"Yes, when you're finish with school!"

"It doesn't matter, I already chose my occupation, and as my mom...you should support me," Craig said.

".....Oh....look..." Craig's mother crouched down so she could look at her son, "I'll post a notice online and around town to see if I can find someone to take the job, but...for now...I'll let you do the job until I can find someone else," Craig's mother said.

"Thank you," Craig smiled.

"Just...please...wash your hands completely...and twice...and do everything it says in the book, I know your father made notes on this, so please be careful," Craig's mother said.

"I will, you won't regret it. I'll be the best mortician in town," Craig smiled.

"....Oh god...I'm going to lose my mind. I shouldn't have said that you can be whoever you want to be, I knew that would bite me back one of these days," Craig's mother sighed as she began heading towards the kitchen to make lunch.

"I promise mom, you won't regret a thing," Craig smiled.

"....Do you really have any idea what you're doing?" Tricia asked.

"....Maybe...but I'll handle it," Craig said.

"Okay...good luck then...and don't make the clients cry, I know they're already crying...but...just...don't be the one to cause them to cry," Tricia said.

"Everything will be okay," Craig said.

From then on, Craig became the sole person to handle the bodies while his mother and sister handle the clients and organizing the ceremony. Craig enjoyed his job, he could see why Mr. Morg or his father enjoyed it so much, and though Craig lost two father figures in his life, their advice, their teachings, and their words would never be forgotten, Craig will always have them in his heart.

Of course, news of Craig being the town's undertaker spread very quickly, Craig blamed it on Tricia who took photos of him at work for her social media. Everyone was talking about it, saying how strange it was that a thirteen year old boy was handling the bodies, even making a few clients a bit hesitant to use the Tucker funeral services, but seeing how well the boy did with a few bodies, all the adults eventually were fine with it, all except for the kids.

Kids, they were much brutal than adults when it comes to talking bad about someone. Wherever Craig went, people would talk behind his back, saying how creepy the chullo hat wearing boy was, spreading false rumors about him such as saying that the boy makes out with the dead corpses or something like that. The kids would not go easy on the young undertaker. Now the thing with Craig is is that he was never popular, not even before he took the job of an undertaker. Everyone saw Craig as a weirdo in general, mostly since he was the son of an undertaker, but it wasn't as bad as now, where people were actually trying to provoke the boy, calling him names more openly, saying mean things to him, even stealing his clothes from the locker rooms, or writing insulting messages on his desk.

Craig didn't care, he was use to it before, so even if the bullying has become more rougher on him now, he was going to keep his head up, and not let it get to him.

Still, Craig couldn't help but wish he had a friend he could talk to whenever the pain was too much for him, one friend would have been nice, he was getting tired of telling all his pain to his sister, who would simply listen and shrug, not really giving much help to the boy or doesn't even appear to really care, too busy worrying about her own problems and the like.

So Craig was alone, and he thought he'd be alone for the rest of his life. That was...until a new kid showed up.

"Class, we have a new student today, please introduce yourself."

Craig's eyes widened when he saw him, a pale looking boy with golden locks of hair, freckles decorating his cheeks. His green eyes reminded Craig of spring grass, so bright and full of life. Craig's heart began to beat fast the moment he laid on his him, feeling himself getting warm inside. This was the first time that Craig ever had this feeling, it was the first time he felt this way to anyone.

"Hi...I'm uh...I'm Tweek Tweak, I moved here from Denver, and uh...I hope to get along with everyone?" Tweek spoke, feeling shy as he stood in front of everyone.

Every clapped, as they were told to do when a new person shows up in class. The teacher instructed to sit in one of the empty seats that were available, much to Craig's happiness, Tweek decided to sit in the seat that was next to Craig.

Once Tweek sat down, he turned towards Craig, smiling at him, "hi, nice to meet you, I'm Tweek."

Craig felt his heart feel warm as he stared at the boy, feeling his palms get sweaty. "H-hi...I'm-"

"New kid, don't talk to the grim reaper here!" A kid that sat behind Craig exclaimed. Craig was shocked.

"Huh? G-grim reaper?" Tweek asked, looking scared but mostly confused.

"Yeah, don't you know? He's the town's undertaker. His hands literally touches dead people's insides, he doesn't even flinch when he does it!"

"R-really?"

"N-no...I-"

"Yeah, I heard he's friends with dead people," another kid said.

"I heard he likes playing with dead people!"

"I heard he likes making out with them," someone chuckled.

Craig was so embarrassed, that he quickly stood up in anger, and began yelling, "I do not!" Craig shouted, feeling his cheeks getting red.

"Mr. Tucker, sit down! I will not have you interrupting class like that!"

"But I-"

"Now, Mr. Tucker, unless you want to spend some time in detention!"

"....Yes miss," Craig sat down, lowering his head. He could hear a few kids laughing and chuckling at him, but what made it worse was when he noticed Tweek looking at him uneasily, quickly turning away, and ignoring him. Craig sighed, seeing his chances at making a new friend was ruined, all because of his job.

Craig went home, feeling sad at what happened earlier. He really liked that boy, but now, Tweek will never want to hang out with him. Craig was so upset, that he couldn't help but wonder if maybe the reason his mom and dad split up was because of dad's job.

"Mom...can I ask you something?" Craig asked.

"What is it, dear?" Craig's mother asked, while she arranged a bunch of flowers in a vase.

"....Did you and dad divorce because you hated his job?" Craig asked.

Craig's mother paused her work before she turned her full attention to her son, "did something happen dear?"

"....I wanted to be friends with this new kid, but the kids ruined it when they mentioned how I'm...the undertaker," Craig sighed.

"Dear....I'm so sorry...."

"....Mom...is that why you left dad? Cause you hated his job?"

Craig's mother sighed, "I'll admit, I was uncomfortable with your father's work, and I even hesitated on being with him when we were in school, kid use to make fun of him for having a mortician as his dad, aka, your grandfather," Craig's mother explained, "but the reason I married your father in the first place was because I loved who he was, not what he worked in. Yes, your father seemed to care more about corpses than his own wife and kids, but...I can still how much dedication he had for his work, and how he treats each and every body, so no...I didn't divorce your father because of his work, if anything...I sometimes admire him and his work, it always reminds me of the time I met your father and when he asked me out."

"So...why did you and dad split up?"

Craig's mother sighed, "people change, Craig, and the love between me and your father changed as well. He was still a good man....but as I said, he was more focus on his work than his own family," Craig's mother smiled before she placed her hand on Craig's cheek, "I don't mind you taking your father's work, if that's what makes you happy, but if you ever find someone to love...don't be like him...just be you, and always love them."

".....Thanks mom," Craig said.

Craig's mother smiled before kissing her son on the head, "listen...I know it seems hard with school and everything, but things will change, and for the better, I just know it. So even if this new kid got a bad start with you...there's always another chance, you just to take that chance and try again."

"....Okay," Craig said.

"Good," Craig's mother sat back and continued her work, "wanna help me with the flowers for a bit?"

"....Sure," Craig smiled as he put his stuff down and sat down on the chair, he began helping his mother.

Craig decided to take his mother's advice and try again with the new kid, though he wasn't sure when or how, he knew he wanted to be with Tweek, no kid has ever made Craig's heart this warm before, and he knew he couldn't let Tweek go that easily.

So on a Saturday morning when business was slow and Craig's mother and sister were out in town for girl time, Craig was surprised to see Tweek at his door, holding a cage with a white cloth over it.

"Tweek? What are you doing here?"

"....I uh....I wasn't sure who to ask for this...and um...I have heard you were the town's undertaker...so uh...um..." Tweek suddenly burst into tears as he began weeping.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Craig walked over, patting the boy's back and trying his best to comfort him, he had no idea what was going on.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just...It's Mr. Wiggles," Tweek said.

"Mr....Wiggles?"

"My parrot...he passed away this morning," Tweek said as he took the sheet off the cage, revealing an obviously dead parrot inside.

"Oh...yeah...he's definitely dead," Craig noted, staring at the bird who was completely stiff and laying on it's back with it's beak wide open. Craig thought the bird died in pain when he saw it.

"Nnnggg..." Tweek began crying again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that," Craig exclaimed as he tried to comfort the boy again. "So uh...why did you bring him here? Usually...you would bury your pets at a pet cemetery or even in your own backyard," Craig said.

"I know...but...mom and dad doesn't want me to bury him in the backyard, and besides...I wanted to give him a proper burial. He was my best friend...and it doesn't seem right to just...bury him in the dirty without giving him a ceremony, you know?" Tweek said, his lip quivering as tears were in the corner of his eyes.

"I get it...." Craig said, he looked around, not really sure what to do, "um...come in," Craig said.

Tweek walked inside Craig's house, he looked around the interior, seeing how the furniture seemed old, yes not as creepy as he thought, "huh...I always thought the inside of a funeral home would be more...gloomy," Tweek said.

"Yeah well it use to before my parents took over this place, my mom made sure to make this place less gloomy as possible," Craig said.

"Huh..." Tweek said. Whenever he talked to anyone about this place, they always told him how creepy the house was, but actually seeing it, it wasn't as creepy as he thought. There was no cobwebs, there was no skulls, blood, or anything remotely terrifying. It just looked like a normal household.

"So uh...do you want me to help make your bird look...less like that?" Craig asked.

"Huh?" Tweek asked.

"You know...make it look normal...and not...like it was midway in having a stroke," Craig said.

"C-can you?" Tweek asked, handing the cage to Craig.

"Well...I've never cut open a bird before, so it might take me awhile...but I can do it," Craig said.

Tweek seemed a bit uncomfortable at the mention that his bird will be cut open, but he didn't let it get to him too much, "so uh...how much do I owe you for your services?" Tweek asked.

"...It's free of charge," Craig said.

"What?"

"Uh..yeah...pets are...free. I don't feel comfortable taking your money for your friend here. I'll do the job, I'll help you bury him wherever you want, and we can pay our respects to him," Craig smiled.

"You'd really do that for me?" Tweek asked.

"Of course! ...Er...I mean yeah...I would," Craig blushed.

Tweek looked at him before smiling, "you're a lot nicer than what people say about you," Tweek said.

Craig looked down, "just because I'm a mortician doesn't mean I'm actually into all that creepy stuff, those are all fake rumors," Craig sighed.

"....I see," Tweek said.

Craig took the cage and headed downstairs, "wait here, I won't take too long," Craig said.

"A-alright," Tweek said.

Craig headed downstairs to the basement, while Tweek stayed where he was, waiting anxiously by the door. After awhile, Tweek could hear music being played inside, something that confused Tweek, but doesn't pay too much mind to it. The moment Tweek hears drilling other noises, Tweek decided to look around the house, not wanting to pay too much mind to what could possibly be happening down there.

Tweek looked at the decorations around the house, finding them old fashion, but still pleasing to look at. He then noticed a large portrait of what Tweek could only assume is Craig and his family. Tweek smiled when he saw the happy looks on everyone's faces, especially Craig's. Tweek looked around again until he sees a row of pictures of old men, Tweek could only assume were Craig's grandfather, great grandfather, and so on. Tweek walked down to each photo, from the very first man holding a pair of scissors to eventually Craig's father and Craig himself. Of course, unlike the old men in the other photos, as well as Craig's father, Craig seemed to be the only one with a smile on his face as he wore a top hat over his chullo hat, a silly thing to see in Tweek's opinion, since basically, Craig was wearing two hats in the photo.

"Ha ha ha," Tweek giggled as he stared at the photo, finding it funny. He guessed that Craig wanted to make his photo less...serious.

After awhile of looking around, seeing how everything looked nice and not creepy, the basement door opened, and Craig stepped out. There was blood on his apron, but a satisfied smile on the boy's face.

"I'm done," Craig said as he pulled down the white sheet from the cage, revealing Tweek's bird, looking more normal looking instead of what he looked like before.

"He looks just like when he was alive!" Tweek had tears in his eyes as he ran over and picked up the cage, "Mr. Wiggles..." Tweek began crying.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but now his body makes him look like he's at peace," Craig said.

"Yeah...he does," Tweek sniffled as he wiped his tears, "thank you."

"....Come on, I think I know the perfect place to bury him," Craig said, he picked up a shovel from the closet.

Tweek nodded and walked with Craig outside until they were at the graveyard area. Tweek felt a bit uncomfortable being surrounded by all the gravestones, so he walked really close to Craig, making sure to be next to him at all times as they walked.

The two eventually stopped at a tree on top of a small hill, there were no gravestones around the tree, making the area open and clear.

"How come there aren't any gravestones here?"

"Well we usually charge extra for graves to be place by Old Willow here," Craig said, patting the tree, "since people in this town are cheap, they just prefer the normal prices, which is too bad, the view up here is kinda nice," Craig said.

Tweek looked around, and though he saw mostly gravestones, he'll admit, the view was nice since he could see the sun, the town, and the church. It was a nice view. "It is...."

"Yeah...and we're going to bury Mr. Wiggles here," Craig said.

"A-are you sure? Isn't this mainly for human bodies?" Tweek asked.

"Technically yes...but...since Mr. Wiggles was a special friend to you, I'll make an exception," Craig smiled. Craig began digging through the dirty, not too big, but big enough for one dead parrot. Once the hole was nice and deep enough, Craig looked at Tweek, who was hugging the cage. "It's time.

".....Goodbye, Mr. Wiggles," Tweek took his bird out of the cage before handing the bird to Craig. Craig looked at the bird for a second before placing it carefully into the ground. Craig then began filling the hole back up. As Mr. Wiggles was being buried, Tweek began crying loudly. "I'll miss you!"

".....He's in a better place now, Tweek," Craig said once he was done burying the bird. Craig looked around until he found a few stones and a large stick lying around. He quickly grabbed them and made his own grave marker for Mr. Wiggles. Craig carefully placed the marker where he buried Mr. Wiggles before standing up and stood next to Tweek. "Any last words you'd like to say to him?" Craig asked, clasping his hands in front of him.

"....M-Mr. Wiggles, you've always been there since you were a small bird. You were always there when I had a bad day, you were there when I was sick, and you were there when we moved here. Even though you pooped a lot, and tended to scream a lot, you were my best friend, and I'll...I'll always miss you," Tweek said.

".....Mr. Wiggles, may you rest in peace now," Craig said quietly.

The two stood there in silence, their hands folded in front of them as they looked down at the little grave they made for the dead bird. Once the moment has passed, Tweek began crying louder before turning around and suddenly hugging Craig tightly, surprising the boy entirely.

"Thank you!" Tweek sniffled as he clung onto the young undertaker.

"....There there, go ahead and cry, no shame in that," Craig whispered as he gently hugged Tweek and patted his back to comfort him.

Craig's heart was warm at that moment, and though he was sad to see Tweek sad, he never wanted this warm feeling to go away, ever.

After that day, things began changing between Craig and Tweek, and it all started on Monday morning when Craig was eating lunch by himself, to his surprise, Tweek came over and sat at his table, shocking and surprising everyone in the room, including Craig himself.

"Tweek, what are you doing? Don't you know who that is?" One of the kids exclaimed.

"I do," Tweek smiled as he began taking out his lunch, it was a simple tuna fish sandwich.

"He's the grim reaper! The mortician!" Someone else said.

"I don't care," Tweek smiled.

"Dude, are you mental or some shit like that?"

Tweek huffed, "you guys can say whatever you want about Craig here, but from how I see it, he's a nice guy," Tweek smiled at Craig, causing the boy to blush. Everyone looked at him before walking away, leaving the two alone.

Once they were gone, Craig looked at the blonde boy, feeling a bit insecure, "are you sure you want to sit here? Everyone will start to ignore you."

Tweek didn't mind if people start to hate him or if people decided to avoid him now. From how he saw things, Craig was a real friend compared to those people, and he'd rather have one real friend than a whole group of fake friends that like to spread lies on someone as innocent as Craig.

"Who cares? I'd rather hang out with you anyways," Tweek smiled.

"...." Craig blushed, looking at his half eaten burger, "thank you..."

Tweek smiled, "no problem."

Though the two face many problems with their peers, it never got to them since they had each other, and eventually, everyone began leaving them alone, seeing how none of their pranks seem to work on the two. From then on, both Craig and Tweek became the best of friends, even if Craig knew his feelings for Tweek was something more than friendship.

It was love.

* * *

Craig and Tweek were the best of friends through out junior high and high school, they remained friends even after they both graduated and were now starting college. Of course, Tweek was the one who moved away for college, while Craig stayed in the funeral home, being the town's sole mortician.

Craig's mother retired once Craig took over, she moved away with Tricia to a nice small house in town, so Craig could still see them everyday. Craig's mother got a job as a receptionist at the bank, while Tricia was still busy with high school.

Craig was pretty much alone in the funeral home, but it wasn't so bad. He still gets to see his mother and sister everyday, but the one person he missed the most would be Tweek. Craig so wished the blonde boy was next to him again, he wanted to talk to him again, he wanted to watch movies with him again, he wanted to see those beautiful spring green eyes.

Luckily for Craig, when Tweek was on break and would be coming to town for a visit, Tweek and Craig made plans to see each other again, and hang out just like the old days. Craig was so happy to see Tweek again, that his feelings for the boy grew even more. Craig knew that before Tweek leaves again for school, he knew he wanted to finally tell Tweek his feelings. So, Craig bought a bouquet of flowers, remembering which flowers that Tweek liked the most, he then started heading to town, heading to the ice cream parlor, knowing that Tweek will meet him there.

As Craig waited at the corner of the street, looking around in hopes of seeing the blonde boy of his dreams, he stared at the flowers, wondering if Tweek will accept his feelings, or reject him, wondering if Tweek will remain friends with him or dump him entirely. All these thoughts made Craig nervous, but he was ready. He's been hiding these feelings for so long, it was tie for him to finally tell his best friend how he felt.

Craig looked up and grinned when he saw Tweek at the cross walking, Tweek was waving at him, looking happy to see his best friend again after a long time of being separated.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted from the other side of the street.

"Tweek! Hey!" Craig waved his hand, hiding the flowers behind him, not really wanting to ruin the surprise.

"I missed you!" Tweek called out, smiling happily.

"Me too!" Craig exclaimed, he didn't care if people were staring at them for shouting across the street, he was just so happy to see Tweek again.

"Wait there, I'll come to you as soon as this light changes," Tweek said as he looked up and waited for the light to turn green so he could walk across.

"Dude, just cross, there aren't any cars around," Craig said.

"No way, I ain't getting in trouble with the law! I ain't like you," Tweek chuckled.

"Alright, but when you come over here, I got a surprise for you," Craig smiled, clutching the flowers tightly.

The light finally turned green, and Tweek quickly began walking towards Craig, "What is it?" Tweek asked as he continued to walk over.

"Well...Tweek...I just wanted to tell you that..." Craig wanted to tell him the moment Tweek was right in front of him, "....I really li-"

Just before Craig could say it, a speeding truck suddenly came out of nowhere, hitting Tweek as he was walking. A loud crashing sound could be heard, as well as a large thud as everyone turned their heads, looking on in horror at what just happened, especially Craig, who stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth opened in shock.

"Oh my god! Someone got it!" Someone exclaimed.

"....T-Tweek?" Craig's voice was shaking as tears began forming in his eyes as he looked down at the bloody mess before him. "A-ah...T-Tweek!" Craig dropped the bouquet he was holding before running toward his best friend. Craig crouched down, holding Tweek's head up as he tries to wake his friend up, but seeing the mangled mess of his limbs, Craig feared the worse. "Tweek, wake up...please...w-wake up..." Craig cried. He winced when he hears bones snapping as he shook Tweek gently, trying his best to wake the boy up. "Oh god...." Craig nearly gagged, "someone! Call an ambulance!" Craig called out as he clung to his friend. "It'll be okay...it'll be okay...it'll be okay, just stay with me...just stay with me...please..." Craig began crying. Craig tried to look into Tweek's eyes, but noticed how Tweek's green eyes were no longer bright or resembled spring green, they were cold and lifeless. "Help! Somebody! Help!" Craig shouted, tears falling.

Tweek Tweak died from a truck speeding. However, it wasn't just Tweek that died that day, it was also Craig's heart that died along with him.

Craig broke down. Craig kept crying everyday, only to stop crying when he had no more tears to shed, he never left his room, he hasn't showered in days, and even when Tweek's parents wanted to use his services to bury his best friend, he just couldn't, he ended up having someone else come in to take his place. Craig did leave his room to attend Tweek's funeral, but seeing his friend laying in the casket like that, he couldn't bare it. Craig was only glad that he convinced Tweek's parents to bury their son at Old Willow, even saying that he wouldn't charge them anything for where they bury their son. They allowed it, seeing how distressed the young man was.

Craig nearly broke down as he watched his friend being buried, he had to leave before he began making a scene in front of everyone.

By the time Tweek was buried, Craig headed downstairs to meet with the undertaker that took care of preparing the body for him. Craig simply thanked him, and gave him the payment he earned for his services.

"By the way, I removed the kid's organs."

"Oh...was Tweek an organ donor?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, he was, but his parents are going to pick up the organs tomorrow."

"I see, thanks," Craig sighed.

"Have a good night, Mr. Tucker."

"You too," Craig said. He stayed silent as the other undertaker left. Craig stayed around the basement, looking at the bloody table, where he knew Tweek laid as the undertaker cut him open. Craig began weeping as he quickly looked away from the table, feeling sick in his stomach. "....I'm sorry...Tweek...I'm so sorry," Craig sniffled as he wiped his eyes with his hands, he started to leave, but stopped when he noticed the cooler where the organs would be. Craig assumed the undertaker forgot to put it away, so Craig walked over to put the cooler away so Mr. and Mrs. Tweak can pick it up tomorrow. However, Craig stopped when he checked the list of organs that were inside, his heart ached when he saw that one of those organs was Tweek's own heart. "...God....I never even got to tell you how important you were to me..." Craig cried, "I should have told you sooner....why was I....why was I so late?" Craig sniffled as he hugged the cooler tightly.

Craig was devastated, he lost the only boy he cared about in the world, and the only thing he could remember him by were the memories they made together and of course, the cooler full of Tweek's organs, one of them including his heart.

".....Please forgive me," Craig whispered as he quickly walked back towards the table, put on his gloves, and opened the cooler. Craig quickly found the heart and pulled it out of the cooler before looking around until he found big enough jar. Craig walked over towards the jar, placed the heart inside, and quickly closed it. Craig stared at the jar before hugging it tightly, tears falling from his eyes.

Craig knew it was disrespectful to both Tweek and his family for taking Tweek's heart like that, but Craig was a complete mess, he needed at least one thing that belonged to Tweek to keep Craig sane, and if it was a heart, then so be it. Craig walked back towards the cooler, closed it, and began taking out the heart on the list, hoping no one will notice. After Craig put the cooler away, he headed back upstairs to his room, clutching the heart in the jar close to his chest. Craig locked his door before going to his bed, he sat down and clung to the jar as if his life depended on it.

"....I love you," Craig said, tears in his eyes, he began rocking back and forth as he clung the jar in his hands, "I love you....I love you....I love you..." Craig confessed over and over, hoping Twee will hear it, but he knew that wasn't possible, for the dead cannot hear such things, not anymore. "I love you....I love you....I love you," Craig cried as he laid on his side, still holding the jar close to his chest.

Craig Tucker became a broken man that day.

* * *

Craig has become depressed, he was just as depressed as his father, even resorting to drinking all day instead of doing any work. News of her son's behavior, Craig's mother came by to help him, but he would always curse her out, telling her he had no idea what he's going through, and to leave him alone.

"Craig....please...don't be like your father," Craig's mother said.

"Too fucking late," Craig cried, laying on his bed, "now I know how dad felt when you left," Craig sniffled as he clutched his pillow.

"Craig, please don't do this. Don't shut me and your sister out like this. We want to help you," Craig's mother said.

"You want to help me? Then bring Tweek back!" Craig exclaimed.

His mother and sister couldn't do a thing for him, so they left him to his own device, hoping and praying that nothing happens to him. Craig's mother does try to visit him everyday since he hasn't left the funeral home since Tweek died, she tries to force her son to eat something, even helping him bathe when he doesn't have the energy to fight back or do it himself. Craig's mother was so worried, that she tried to get some medical help for her son, but Craig would simply lock his door, not letting anyone in, not listening to anyone.

The only thing Craig needed was Tweek's heart in the jar, he would hide it whenever someone came over, but as soon as someone left, he would take it out from his drawers or underneath his bed, and would hug it tightly, imagining that Tweek was right there with him, telling him that everything was okay, that he was still there with him.

Still, no matter how hard he imagined Tweek being there, Tweek wasn't there, he wasn't by his side, he wasn't telling him things were going to be okay, he wasn't there at all. Craig was losing his mind by the minute, filled with grief over his lost friend. Craig couldn't take it, even with the jar in his hands, he couldn't take another minute of this.

Craig just wanted to end it all.

So after his mother left after giving him his medicine and food, Craig took this opportunity to end it. He stood up, still clinging onto the jar before heading downstairs to his basement. He looked around until he stared at he radio in the corner. Craig grabbed the radio in one hand, the other still clinging to the jar, he then proceeded to head upstairs, where he knew what he needed to do to end the pain.

Craig reached his bathroom, he walked over to the white tub in the middle of the room, he turned the water on, he then plugged the radio into the outlet on the wall, finally, he turned the radio on. It played a familiar song, a song that Craig hasn't heard ever since Mr. Morg died all those years ago, it was one of those opera songs that Craig could never remember the name to, even to this day. It was fitting for this moment if he were to be honest.

Once the radio played, Craig placed it down to the side before grabbing the jar, he then stepped into the water, not caring about his clothes getting wet, he stared at the jar before leaning forward to give it a kiss, he then hugged the jar as he picked up the radio, ready to drop it into the water, ready to end the pain once and for all.

"Goodbye mom. Goodbye Tricia. Goodbye South Park, and Tweek....I'll see you soon...hopefully," Craig took a deep breath as his hand, holding the radio, began shaking.

As Craig was about to drop the radio into the water, he stopped when he noticed the lights flickering above him, and the sound of the door closing all of a sudden. Confused, Craig clung onto the jar and placed the radio down, he got out of the tub and began looking around, wondering if it was the wind, which seemed unlikely since all the windows were closed, and Craig hasn't opened one up since he stopped leaving his house.

".....What the?" Craig suddenly felt cold, as if the entire room was now made up of ice. The mirror in the room fogged up, and the flickering lights were nonstop. Craig suddenly felt afraid as he clung the jar protectively to his chest. "What's going on?" Craig shivered as he decided to not go through with his suicide attempt and simply tried to leave the room, however, the door wouldn't budge open, and Craig began panicking. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" Craig called out, he banged on the door, kept turning the doorknob and pushing it, trying to open the door, but no matter what he did, it wouldn't budge. "Hello? Anyone? If this is a prank, it's not funny!" Craig exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he was now terrified.

"You....took....it..." A voice suddenly spoke, causing Craig to freeze in fear.

"Who's there?" Craig turned around, but saw no one in the bathroom with him.

"You took it...you took it..." A low and terrifying voice spoke, as if the person was standing next to Craig, but no one was there.

"Let me out!" Craig shouted, banging on the door as hard as he could, he was terrified, more so than ever, he kept banging and banging the door, but no matter what he did, it wouldn't open. "Please! Let me out!" Craig exclaimed, nearly dropping the jar.

Craig quickly caught it, and was glad to see that it was alright. However, just as he caught it, the door suddenly opened. When Craig stood up straight, his heart stopped when he saw a familiar figure standing by the door, their hair covering their eyes, and limbs mutilated and mangled up, as if something ran over them at full speed.

Craig gasped as his fog formed from his breath, "T....T....Tweek?" Craig said.

The figure lifted up their head, revealing dead and lifeless eyes at Craig, scars and blood were formed everywhere on his body, similar to when Craig saw Tweek die. "You took it..."

"W-what? What are you talking about? How are you here?" Craig asked, clinging onto the jar for protection.

"You....took it!" Tweek screamed, the room shaking from his voice. Tweek began running towards Craig, and Craig quickly dodged him. He then quickly left the bathroom once Tweek was no longer blocking the only exit. Craig began running downstairs, needing to get out, but as he was about to reach the door, Tweek suddenly appeared in front of him, looking angry. "Give it back!" Tweek shouted, black goo coming out of his eyes as he reached for Craig.

"Get away!" Craig shouted as he jumped back, he grabbed a lamp from a table and quickly threw it at Tweek, but specter somehow stopped the lamp in the air and threw it back at Craig, nearly hitting him in the head. "Shit!" Craig panicked as he began running again. Craig headed to his basement, hoping to find something to protect himself with.

Once Craig was in the basement, he looked around until he found his tools, he quickly grabbed them, jar held in one arm, while his hands held his tools, ready to fight. Tweek then appeared in the basement, looking more and more pissed off.

"D-don't come any closer, Tweek, o-or whoever you are! I won't let you take this jar away from me!" Craig exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

"Give it....give it back...give it back!" Tweek shouted, his mouth opening wide, and his body changing into something more gruesome and terrifying. Craig stepped back in fear as he stared at the hideous specter in front of him.

Looking at the jar, seeing it was the only thing that reminded him of Tweek, Craig gritted his teeth as he clung onto the jar, he looked back at the specter, flinging the tools, "go away!" Craig shouted.

The tools simply went through Tweek, not harming him at all. Craig paled as he watched his tools on the ground, right behind the specter. Craig began shaking when Tweek lifted all his tools in the air, before pointing all the sharp ones at him. Tweek then pointed at him.

"G-gah!" Craig's eyes widened as his tools went into his body, cutting and stabbing him in the arms, legs, and stomach. Craig slumped down, blood spilling form his mouth as he could no longer move, all he could do was cling onto the jar as the specter walked towards him, looking more and more angry.

"Why....why did you take it? Why did you steal my heart!?" Tweek shouted, causing the room to shake.

Craig stared up at him, feeling tears in his eyes as he clung onto the jar, not wanting to let it go. Craig began shaking as he felt the specter taking the tools out of his body, causing him to bleed more, he can see that the specter was ready to strike him again with his tools, finishing him much quicker then taking the jar back. Craig knew he wasn't going to make it, he was bleeding too much, and he could feel the life draining out of him. Craig knew that this was the end, but he didn't want it to end like this, he didn't want to see Tweek like this.

Looking at the jar, pretending to see his beloved Tweek again, he whispered, "I love you," Craig said.

"....." The tools that Tweek was using froze in the air, no longer about to plunge into Craig's head.

"....I love you," Craig cried, hugging the jar tightly, "I love you...I wanted to tell you before....but I was too late....I love you," Craig cried, clinging to the jar as if he was hugging Tweek.

"......" Tweek dropped the tools before crouching down to look at Craig, but the young man had his eyes closed, still crying and hugging the jar tightly. Tweek looked at him before he smiled, his limbs were no longer mangled, and his scars seemed to fade away. "Craig...."

Craig gasped as he looked up, noticing that the jar was gone, and Tweek, the Tweek he knew and loved, was right in front of him, smiling. Craig nearly cried when he noticed those familiar spring green eyes of his. It was his Tweek, the Tweek he knew and loved.

"Say it again, Craig," Tweek said, his voice echoing in Craig's ears.

Craig's vision was darkening from the blood loss, but he forced a smile as tears fell from his eyes, he was happy to see his beloved friend again. "I love you, Tweek. I love you so much," Craig said.

Tweek looked at him before crying himself, Tweek then leaned forward, placing his hand over Craig's before kissing him. Though Craig couldn't actually feel Tweek's hands slightly fazed through him, he could still feel it, as well as the kissed. Craig shed a tear as he kissed him back before he drew out his final breath.

"I love you," Tweek whispered, just as Craig fell to the ground, his eyes closing.

The last thing Craig saw were those beautiful spring green eyes of his.

* * *

When Craig was found in the basement, police were baffled with what they saw. Furniture was spread everywhere, the tools used on Craig were far away from the body, and there didn't seem to be a struggle anywhere.

However, what seemed more strange for the police and for everyone that attended Craig's funeral would be the fact that he had a smile on his face. He looked peaceful.

In the end, Craig's mother and sister decided to bury Craig at Old Willow, knowing perfectly well that their son would appreciate to be buried next to Tweek. Tweek's mother was crying, heartbroken that she lost her son, but was could hope that her precious boy was in a better place, a place where he was happy and no longer in pain.

"....Tell your father...that I miss him," Craig's mother sniffled as she and Tricia walked away from the grave, crying, but trying their best to move on together.

As they left, a lone figure watched them from while sitting on the graves marker. He smiled as he waved goodbye to the two, even if they couldn't see him. The figure then looked to his right, smiling more as he sees another figure, with lovely spring green eyes, and carrying a parrot on his shoulder.

"Time to go."

"Okay," The figure smiled. He hopped off the grave marker, looking at it, he smiled as he placed his hand on the marker one last time before taking the other figure's hand, and walking with him towards Old Willow.

They both disappeared after that.

On Craig's gave marker, it read "Craig Tucker, beloved son, and the best undertaker in town. May he rest in peace with his beloved Tweek."

**_The End._ **


End file.
